


Group Texts

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit gives himself a callout post in the last one, Deceit likes to pretend he is untrustworthy even though he's very trustworthy, Don't question it, Gen, Group chat, Mindscape Magic, Sides and Manifesters defy science, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Texting, William really likes Patton probably more than he likes Deceit, group text, it's probably just magic, none of them know how the phones work, they also can text Thomas and his friends, they just do, what's the extension for the Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: The Sides all have phones and the five have a group text they use both inside and outside of the Mindscape. Let's see what some of their favorite conversations from it are!





	Group Texts

Deceit's favorite group text:  
  
Roman: (Image)  
Roman: I have found a recipe that will make us more gay!  
Logan: I thought we were already gay enough.  
Patton: Could be gayer!  
Me: So you're telling me I have to eat butterflies? I thought that was Virgil's job  
Virgil: Hey we promised not to talk about the butterflies  
Virgil: I also don't eat them  
Me: Right. You want me to have butterflies in my stomach? I thought that was Virgil's job  
  
(Virgil then proceeded to burst into Deceit's room and stole his phone for a week)  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Virgil's favorite group text:  
  
Logan: How far would I have to wander to reach the end of the Mindscape and the beginning of the Subconscious? Just out of curiosity.  
Me: You'd have to wander for about two hours I don't know the distance  
Logan: I see. Do any of you know how I can get back quickly? I am lost.  
Roman: Goodness gracious! You wandered all the way to the Subconscious?  
Me: Why?  
Logan: I was thinking. I lost track of time.  
Deceit: Well I usually just wander back and I get home eventually  
Patton: You've wandered all the way to the Subconscious before!?  
Logan: Yes.  
Deceit: Yes  
Me: Yes  
Roman: I was walking in the wrong direction, in my defense.  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Logan's favorite group text:   
  
Me: Where are my logic puzzles? I left them on the table this morning but they are not there anymore.   
Deceit: You are a logic puzzle why do you need more   
Roman: Did you just flirt with him or was that just a pun?   
Deceit: Just a pun   
Patton: I'm proud of you!   
Me: Yes but puns won't help me find my puzzle book.   
Virgil: I dunno your puzzle book has lots of puns in it   
Me: Virgil, do you have my puzzle book?   
Virgil: No   
Deceit: I'm not sure if I can detect lies through text but that definitely is one  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Patton's favorite group text:   
  
Deceit: Have you guys seen William he's not in my room   
Roman: Your snake is loose!?   
Deceit: No of course not why else would I be asking   
Logan: Your room is the warmest room in the house, there's no reason he would leave it.   
Virgil: I haven't seen him   
Logan: Patton, have you seen William?   
Roman: Patton?   
Me: Sorry! William somehow got into my room and stole my phone. I think he wanted attention. What are we talking about?   
Virgil: Well there's your answer   
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Roman's favorite group text:   
  
Me: I have lost my sword! Have any of you seen it?   
Deceit: Sure it's long sharp pointy and shiny and you could probably impale me with it without breaking a sweat   
Me: That's not what I meant but why and how would I impale you with my sword?   
Deceit: I don't know you swing it around as I pop up   
Deceit: You almost took Patton's face off with that sword you could probably impale me without meaning to   
Logan: Virgil said you let him borrow your sword. He's off somewhere in the Mindscape.   
Patton: The kiddo said he was going to be right back but I'm not sure what he's doing.   
Virgil: Thanks for the sword it was wonderful burying it in the middle of nowhere   
Me: What!? You buried my sword!?   
Virgil: Somewhere where you'll never find it   
Deceit: He buried it in the middle of the maze that's where he hides everything   
Virgil: I trusted you   
Deceit: You trusted someone named Deceit how was that a good idea


End file.
